Eyes
by captainlevyharkness
Summary: Matthew isn't noticed for as long as he can remember. He's been in the background, unusual, but never stood out. When a strange albino joins the facility, Matthew finds himself in inexplicable situations. Sci-fi AU.


Purple. Imperfect, unusual, evil. Green. Strange, acidic, poisonous. Brown. Dull, boring, dark. Blue. Vibrant, deep, perfect. Those were the descriptions of the eye colors. Hazel had been eradicated years before in 2046, but the others have yet to go. I have purple eyes, which were brought on by experimenting to create blue eyes. They weren't that unusual here, despite the fact that they were described as so. We were grouped by eye color for 3 years, and in that time we were going to become perfect. We were given numbers to be addressed by, but we were allowed to use our given names for now. A group of us were brought from all sorts of countries, mostly European. I am from Canada, but I am the only one.

I walked down the hall, clad in a drab grey pantsuit. There were other boys walking through the halls, but none of them noticed me over their conversation. I didn't know how they have anything to talk about; they have been here for as long as I have, and we have no access to television or holograms or the internet. Then I remembered that there were transfers coming in today, from another facility. They were going to introduce more blue eyed boys so we will have more experience with "perfection".

I walked more quickly, towards the dining hall where all of the announcements are held. They start at around 1400 each day. We have free time from 1200 to 1600, and then we have dinner. My self proclaimed brother, Alfred, would probably already be in the dining hall, attempting to smuggle extra food out of the machines. He had succeeded multiple times, before the Administrator bolted them down. Alfred gained incredible strength because of an experiment that increased adrenaline and the rate of muscle growth, when they were attempting to give him blue eyes. He got blue eyes, but they gave him super strength and bad vision. They tried the same experiment on me, but unsuccessfully. I have glasses and purple eyes, and very little presence, although my presence has little to do with science. I'm just not important. The experiment just made me lighter, and quieter because of fat reduction and bones that had been modified, so that they were slightly lighter, and a bit hollow.

As I walked into the dining hall, no heads turned. No one looked at me, I doubted they even heard me. I saw Alfred over in a corner with a blonde and someone with nearly silver hair. As I walked closer, the silver haired boy turned around, but Alfred and the other blonde kept talking. The silver haired boy didn't look for a source of noise and then turn back to his conversation. His red eyes stayed on me, following me to where I sat down behind them. He had pale hair and pale skin, but deep red eyes.

"Hey, Alfred," the albino said, "is that your brother?" He had a thick German accent and a grin on his face.

"What? Mattie?" Alfred turned around, finally noticing me.

"Yeah," I responded, giving a sheepish grin.

"This is Gilbert," Alfred said, gesturing at the albino, "and this is Mathias." Alfred slung an arm around the other blonde's shoulder. "They got here today."

"My brother came with me and he's nearly perfect," Gilbert bragged. "He's over there actually." Gilbert pointed to the other corner, where a tall, muscular, blonde teenager was talking to a small, thin brunette. The brunette, Feliciano was the only one in the facility with a biological brother in the same facility.

"He seems to be intimidating Feli," I remarked quietly, while Alfred stared at his huge frame. "How many of you transferred?" I asked.

"I think… thirty? Uh… Me and my brother, Tino, Mathias, Roderich, Peter, Feliks, Yao, and Lukas are the only ones I know offhand," Gilbert responded, counting on his fingers.

"You two are actually carrying on a conversation that's not completely one sided! I'm impressed," a different voice commented from behind me.

"Roddy," Gilbert drawled, smiling hugely, baring his teeth so they looked like fangs.

"Gil," 'Roderich' sneered, also giving a fake smile. He had dark brown hair and purple eyes like mine, only darker. His hair had a strange curl sticking up from it and he had a mole below his lip. He would probably take a while to become perfect. They will have to bleach his hair, or change the melanin in his genetics, and take out all hints of brown and red from his eyes. They can perform a short procedure to remove the mole, but he had delicate features and a small body.

"This is Roderich, the one and only guy who plays piano and enjoys insulting my awesomeness," Gilbert said to Alfred and me.

"Cool, nice to meet you, dude," Alfred grinned and stood up to fist-bump Roderich, but he just stared at Alfred's fist in disgust. "Alright… You should meet my other friends." Alfred quickly recovered and bounced over to the doorway, where boys were slowly trickling in.

"That's Arthur, he is basically my brother, but I have Mattie for that so I don't need him." Alfred announced as Arthur walked through the doorway. Arthur had unusually large eyebrows, green eyes, and sandy blonde hair. He had his eyebrows waxed many times, but they grew back almost supernaturally quick. He will take a while to become perfect.

"That's Francis. He's French and he'll flirt with basically anyone, but he argues with Arthur a lot, so he's fun," Alfred continued his commentary, despite the fact that Roderich was edging away and more of the transfers were gathering around. Francis had almost shoulder length blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a bit of stubble on his chin.

"That's Berwald. He's really scary and tall, and he never speaks. I'd keep your distance if I were you," Alfred announced, seeming to realize that this was becoming a show. Berwald had piercing turquoise eyes, short blonde hair, and was very tall and muscular, but not buff and he had glasses, like me and Alfred. He never seemed to speak and when he did, it seemed he couldn't pronounce vowels clearly. I looked around us and saw that Gilbert's brother and Feliciano had joined the small crowd, along with some of the brown eyed boys.

"That's Lovino. He has a really foul mouth and-"

"He's my big brother!" Feliciano interrupted and everyone turned to look at seemed to wilt under the crowd's gaze and Gilbert's nearly perfect brother stepped forward a bit and glared at them.

"Yeah, he's Feli's bro. Oh, that's Kiku. He's from Japan and he knows a lot about anime, but doesn't talk that much." Alfred said enthusiastically. Kiku had black hair, deep brown eyes, and a very tiny body- he was only about 165 cm. He is one of the people who will probably take the longest to become perfect. The people who had Alfred had announced were joining the throng of people surrounding him. Berwald was standing next to a small blonde with violet eyes and a nervous smile, who had been introduced as Tino ("from Finland, the land of saunas!"). Arthur and Francis were arguing, but that was normal, and Lovino was talking with Antonio, a friendly boy with brown hair, a tan, and green eyes.

Alfred introduced about twenty more of the boys, most of whom I didn't talk to really. About a third of them had blue eyes, either natural or from experiments, a third had brown eyes, and three had purple, and three had green. I didn't realize I was staring at them until Alfred said my name.

"And if you don't know, this is my bro, Matthew!"

My head swiveled around to look at Alfred, but he was grinning and splaying his arms dramatically in my direction. I hadn't realized that being stared at by a bunch of 15 year olds was so intimidating. I had hardly been glanced at before, even in passing, and now Alfred seemed like he was announcing my presence to the entire world. It felt like I was in a spotlight on a stage, with people in masks staring at me to judge every muscle I moved, and every expression I made. My heartbeat started to speed up and I felt sweat start to pool above my lip and on my brow. I frantically searched the crowd for familiar faces, but I couldn't find any, which was frightening because I had lived here for seven years, with only a couple people ever coming in or out. My eyes settled on stark white hair and nearly luminescent red eyes. His face shouldn't be familiar, or comforting, but his eyes were smiling and warm compared to the cold blue of most of the others. I grinned sheepishly at the now huge crowd of teenage boys, but I was focused on Gilbert.

The boys' attention was quickly drawn to the speakers in the corner when it announced dinner. They rushed to the north side of the dining hall, where the food was dispensed. It was similar to old fashioned vending machines, except we used our badges to get food that would best help our diet. My meals usually consisted of protein rich foods and vegetables. Once a month, we could choose what we wanted to eat for one meal. I usually ate pancakes. The day that we can choose was next week. I found myself wondering, what would Gilbert have. It seemed trivial, but I wanted to know as much as I could.

The day that we get to choose our meals really shouldn't be that exciting. I was waiting anxiously at my table where all of the purple eyed boys had to eat. From what I saw, most people chose junk food. Tino seemed to have licorice, Lukas had fish, and Roderich had some sort of chocolate cake. I had my usual pancakes, which I thought were the most delicious thing in the world, but no one else seemed to have the same taste. I glanced around at all of the tables to see what everyone had. Alfred had burgers, Feliciano had spaghetti, Gilbert's brother (Ludwig?) had wurst, Arthur had something that looked like mush, Mathias and Berwald had some sort of pastry, Francis had an elaborate plate that looked delicious, Kiku had takoyaki, and Lovino had something with tomatoes. I could see most of the people in the room, but I only knew about twenty.

I searched the room for Gilbert at one of the other three tables (blue, brown and green eyed), but he wasn't there. I felt someone plop down on the bench beside me, and I turned to look. It was Gilbert, the albino who I had been searching for.

"Hey, it's Mattie right?" He asked with a grin. "I don't know where I'm supposed to sit 'cause there isn't a table for my awesome red eyes."

"Oh… Uh yeah, no one here has red eyes, so I doubt you'll have a table for today." I respond quietly, grinning shyly back. "You can sit at our table for now, I guess."

"Alright! Now what should I have to eat?" He murmured to himself. He glanced down at my nearly empty plate and exclaimed, "Pancakes! You have great taste, Mattie!"

He stood up and strode over to the machines that dispensed food. he pressed a couple buttons, flashed his badge on the scanner, then his pancakes were dispensed. My eyes had followed every move he had made, but I didn't realize I was staring at him, until the speakers blasted the announcement that we were allowed to move where we liked. The loud noise snapped me out of my daze and everyone started moving. Gilbert sat back down by me. He didn't get up and move to his brother, or my brother, even though he could. He just shoveled the pancakes into his mouth.

"So... What's your number?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Uh... 29108... I think," he responded, still chewing. "What's yours?"

"38107," I recited from memory. I had been raised being called by my number by everyone except for Alfred. They could remember my number better than my name, probably because my name and face were easy to forget and hard to put a place to. A number was just another category.

"Hm.. You've been here for ten years?" He asked. The 10 in our numbers meant that we had been here for ten years. The first number was the number of years we had left in an eye color divided facility.

"Yeah. You too?" I responded, fidgeting with my fingers.

"Mmhmm..." Gilbert nodded, still chewing his pancakes.

"Where were you before? Were you in Sector 238?" I asked. Sector 238 was the closest facility I knew of. We were never told exactly where we were, but I knew that we were somewhere in Central Europe. I had actually only lived in Canada for three years before I was taken here.

"We were in Sector 763. It has really good tech advancements, so that's how Luddy got to be nearly perfect. I don't know why he hasn't been promoted yet." Gilbert answered. "Actually, why does happen when you become perfect?"

I tried to think of an answer. I prided myself on knowing as much as I could about the facilities, but we had never been told what we would do after becoming perfect.

"Why are we supposed to be perfect?" I wondered, not realizing that I had exclaimed it out loud. My face flushed with embarrassment and I put my head down, but out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Alfred's head snap up. I knew that look. It was the one that I saw when he first realized that the vending machines that dispense food had flimsy backs that were removable. He had realized something. I saw him stalking over to my table, which was empty except for me and Gilbert. He didn't have his usual plastered on grin, and his eyes weren't bright with excitement.

"Mattie... Why did you ask "why are we supposed to be perfect" while we're here? They have cameras in each corner and record the audio of anything louder than library voices." Alfred sounded slightly panicked, but his voice was low and quiet, and I was starting to catch on. Any questioning of the principles of the Creator of the Sectors would be found out and no one knew what happened to the people that were caught. Nobody questioned the principles. They were common knowledge, but I was beginning to see that I couldn't find a reason for them.

"Gil, you should probably not talk with Mattie anymore," Alfred said, his face still stiff.

"No... Mattie's right. There isn't a good reason for us to become perfect. Why is perfect blonde hair and blue eyes anyway?!" Gilbert's voice was steadily increasing in volume and people were turning and staring at him in horror. They were smart enough not to say anything, but a couple of them seemed to have the same realization. I wanted to stop him from saying anymore, but I found myself frozen in shock and fear. My heart was beating so loudly in my chest it was drowning out Gilbert's voice.

"Number 29108 and Number 38107, please report to the office." A metallic voice blasted over the intercom. I jumped in my seat and watched as the entire dining hall fell silent. Some of the boys gave sympathetic looks, but most of them just stared or looked away in fear. Gilbert sighed and stood up, marching out of the hall. I stumbled to follow him. It was better to not be left behind, and I felt more comfortable with Gilbert around.

I strode quickly to catch up with him, even though I was taller, I was apparently not as fit. His expression was grim and determined, but also resigned and dreading. We walked down the hall in silence. Left, then a right, then turn through the second doorway on the left. The office was at the end of a hall shrouded in shadows. I took a shaky breath, but kept pace with Gilbert. He reached for the doorknob, but hesitated and said "Let's not become perfect, okay?"

My heart nearly stopped beating as he gave a halfhearted smile and swung open the door.

"Alright," I whispered under my breath. We stepped through the doorway together and watched the doors slam shut behind us, before observing our surroundings. There was maple desk in the center of the room and metal shelves on all of the walls. A man was sitting in the chair behind the desk, with his hands folded underneath his chin.

"Numbers 29108 and 38107... Gilbert Beilschmidt and Matthew Williams. Both sixteen years old, one albino and one with purple eyes." The man read from some files on the desk. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He fit the image of perfection exactly. "You both wondered why everyone needs to be perfect and why blonde hair and blue eyes are perfect, correct?"

We both nodded.

"The answer is simple enough. Perfection means there are no mistakes, which means everything will work out. Blonde hair is pure and blue eyes are bright. They are the image of beauty and they have been for years. The perfect image of beauty will stop arguments and disagreements about beauty, but not about other things. See perfection is also equality, where everyone is the same intelligence, height, weight, shape, and has the same beliefs. I want to create a world where no one will have any reason to fight, and the only thing that starts fights is individuality and differences. We will create a world where everyone is perfect, and anyone who isn't will be eliminated." The man said all of this in a calm and even tone, but he seemed enthusiastic about it otherwise.

"Oh right... I forgot to introduce myself. How impolite of me. I am Sebastian Kohler, also known as Number 1, the first person ever to become completely perfect." He spread out his arms and smiled widely, but his eyes were sparkling and wild, even a bit insane. "Also, now that I've told you all of this, you are going to have to answer these questions for me."

"Alright," I mumbled at the same time Gil said, "Fine."

"What is your birth date, blood type and height?"

"July 1st, O and 178 cm." I stated, feeling like I was in the military.

"175 cm tall, January 18th, and I'm pretty sure that I'm a type A." Gilbert sounded a lot more bored than me, and a lot calmer than my heart that was nearly beating out of my chest. I had no idea how he could be this calm, while I felt like we were being held at gunpoint and strapped to a plank over a volcano.

"Right.." The man- Sebastian Kohler- marked something down on the papers. "Do you want to become admired, liked, noticed, appreciated, agreed with and loved?"

The question startled me. I was wondering who wouldn't want to be those things.

"Not necessarily." Gilbert said firmly. I stared at him in shock. Why wouldn't he want to loved, admired, appreciated, and noticed? All of those seemed to be some of the best things in the world.

"If being liked means that I have to completely change my personality and appearance, I don't want it. If being appreciated means that I have to lose all of my individuality, then I don't want it. If being loved means that I can't be me, I would rather be alone, ugly, an albino, skinny, lonely boy with his own mind." Gilbert's speech rang through me, and I realized that he was right. We don't have to be perfect or the same to be liked or appreciated. We just have to be with people.

"I would rather most people forget my name and my face, even my existence, if being noticed means I have to be the same." I said, confident for a change. "I don't want to be perfect because no one can be perfect. There is always room for improvement and change. Perfection means there is no more improvement. We won't develop or evolve without imperfection and individuality."

Sebastian's face was contorting into a sneer. "Well, I suppose you don't have to want to become perfect, as long as you become perfect it doesn't matter." He pulled something out of his pocket and pressed a couple buttons. "Come with me." He pressed his palm on the top shelf of one of the huge metal shelves that lined the walls. There was a grinding noise and the shelves moved out of the way. Why do people always have these sort of secret laboratories?

Neither I nor Gilbert moved. We stood stock still, too scared to run away but too stubborn to follow him. The doors opened behind us and we turned to see what opened them. There were four large men, all blonde haired and blue eyed, but they had no light in their eyes and they had thick black clothes on. They had vests that must have been bulletproof, and heavy combat boots. They were holding a large gun each. The barrels of the guns were smooth, and the points were aimed at us. Although my heart had slowed down to dog from cheetah during my rant, it was now increasing to peregrine-falcon-diving-for-prey. I slowly raised my hands up, trying to turn back to my nearly invisible state which I was in for most of the time before Gilbert arrived. Gilbert followed my lead and raised his hands reluctantly. The armed men motioned for us to follow Sebastian, so I stepped forward and stared defiantly at him, even though I knew I was doing exactly what he wanted.

We followed Sebastian into the laboratory, and found metal walls, metal shelves, metal tables, metal tools, metal everything. There were four tables in the middle of the room with tubes and wires attached to them. They looked like tables in a morgue, and I was kind of beginning to feel like it was a sort of morgue.

"Sit down." Sebastian demanded, his voice as cold as his eyes. I sat down on the table closest to the door, and Gilbert sat down on the table near the wall with scalpels hanging from it. My hands were sweating, even though the room was about fifteen degrees. Sebastian grabbed something from a cabinet and turned around. He had two large needles in his hands, one filled with a red fluid, and the other with purple fluid. I jumped off the table, but two of the men grabbed and strapped me down. Gilbert seemed to be struggling even more than me. He was yanking on the leather straps frantically, and his eyes were so wide I could see the whites on all sides. He looked almost in pain, despite the fact that neither of us had been injected, and the large men were not actually that rough.

"It won't hurt. It'll just make you fall asleep," Sebastian crooned. Although it was probably meant to be comforting, it turned out creepy and psychotic. He held the purple needle up and was about to stick it in my arm, but Gilbert let out a loud yell and leapt at Sebastian.

Gilbert swung his arm and stabbed Sebastian in the hand so he would drop the needle. The glass broke and the liquid spilled on the pristine metal floor. Sebastian gritted his teeth and rushed to shuffle through a drawer. Gilbert rushed over to the table I was strapped down to and started sawing through the leather straps. He had hidden a couple scalpels in his sleeves and was using them as weapons. He handed one to me after he had sawed through the straps on my arms. I started sawing on the strap on my right foot while he started cutting the strap on my left. Sebastian had taken out a jar filled with gold specks of some sort. He opened the cap and they flew directly to his injured hand.

"Nanogenes," Sebastian laughed. "They rapidly increase the healing speed by duplicating molecules and repaired damaged skin and flesh. They will keep putting me back together, even if I am nearly dead." I could see why he laughed now. He was nearly invincible.

"C'mon." Gilbert grabbed my hand and raised his arm. He sprinted at Sebastian and stabbed him straight through his just healed hand, nailing him to the wall. Sebastian roared in pain and attempted to yank his hand off the wall, but it was firmly stuck.

"Get them!" Sebastian ordered.

We ran as fast as we could down the halls. Right, left, then right again. We ran through a door labeled "Tech and Surveillance" and sat down on the floor inside the doorway. I was completely out of breath and my lungs were hurting. My heart was beating faster than I believed possible. I had never been through this much excitement in my entire life. I had always been overlooked and normal, nearly invisible to everyone. Then, a week ago, Gilbert arrived, and suddenly I became the center of attention. I glanced at Gilbert from the corner of my eye and saw that his eyes were scrunched up and he was breathing heavily. I could hear heavy feet running by the room.

The "Tech and Surveillance" room had a wall filled with computers, most flatscreen monitors, but one was an older model with a chunky keyboard. The screens were shifting, some from the cameras in the dining hall, some from the hallway cameras. I wondered why the people would leave here when it would be easy to track us, and easy to see if anything wasn't going according to plan. I stood up and tapped the enter key on the keyboard. The background screen changed from plain blue to what looked like a control screen.

"Gil…" I murmured, turning to look at him.

"Hm?" He grumbled, his eyes barely open.

"I think the announcements and cameras are controlled from here." I responded. I clicked on a tab labeled " ." It came up with a page with a microphone picture and a bunch of scales and graphs.

"Do you think we could broadcast a message to warn all of the other kids in here what they do?" Gilbert asked, his voice quieter and less enthusiastic than I was used to. It was dead serious, no drawl or sarcasm. No jokes, puns or innuendos. Even though I had only known him for a week, he already came off as confident and outgoing, but never what I was seeing right here.

"Uh, yeah… I think so, as long as someone can speak into this microphone and convince people to get out." I answered. "Do you wanna?"

"Alright," Gilbert gave me a weak grin and cracked his knuckles. He stood up and sat down in a chair that I had neglected to notice. "Fire it up."

I clicked a button that said record and nodded to Gilbert.

"Alright… so this is Gilbert speaking, the albino that got sent to the office…" Gilbert said hesitantly. "Me and Mattie met with the creator of this place… this system actually. His name's Sebastian Kohler, calls himself Number 1 and is absolutely insane. The goal of this place is to create a perfect world by creating the perfect people. That's us by the way, anyone in here. The only thing is perfection isn't actually blonde hair and blue eyes- at least not to me. Sebastian -Number 1- is using his own ideals of perfect to make everyone look the same. His perfection is going to cause the extinction of individuality, so nobody will look much different and everyone will do exactly what he wants. He is going to make everyone be obedient, intelligent, but not smart enough to challenge him, calm, kind and no different to every other human being on this planet. He wants to make an army of human robots basically. That's what we'd become if he succeeds. There's kind of a scary part to it. I'm pretty sure once you become perfect, you start to want everything that he wanted. Perfect may sound… well, perfect, but the thing about perfect is that is doesn't really exist. It's just a concept that means that there are no more improvements. There are always improvements in my opinion, but Sebastian will make it so we can't evolve. I think that everyone here should do something, run away, or resist. We can open the doors, but only for a little while."

I stared at Gilbert. Although his speech definitely moved me, he was making claims that he couldn't keep. I started messing around with one of the monitors, trying to find something that would open the doors. Gilbert was looking at me expectantly and I was frantically trying to find something.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, a smile spreading across my cheeks. There was a button labeled "UNLOCK ALL". I clicked on it, but a pop up appeared that said

password:

"What would the password be?" I asked.

"Try 'perfect'," Gilbert suggested.

"Really? That seems too easy." I typed in the password anyway.

Password confirmed.

"Okay. They're unlocked." I felt relieved, excited, yet uneasy at the same time. Everything felt too easy.

"The doors are unlocked. Everyone hurry to the nearest outer door." Gilbert announced.

We watched as floods of boys headed towards whichever doorway was closest. I saw Alfred and Ludwig standing guard at one of the doors, holding them open so everyone could pass. Feliciano was running through the halls, rounding up people who were lost or didn't know what was happening.

"We'd better hurry too," I said to Gilbert. "C'mon."

We dashed through the halls with me leading the way. We went towards the dining hall, then left to a door to outside. The halls were empty except for Feliciano, Ludwig and Alfred. They were waiting for us by the hallway that led to the door to outside.

"Thank God you're okay, Mattie," Alfred sighed and hugged me. I smiled and returned the hug.

"Bruder… You're crazy," Ludwig reprimanded Gilbert, but he was smiling and he looked relieved. We started walking down the hallway, no longer worried about hurrying.

"Hey!" A shout came from behind us, along with the heavy pounding of boots. About ten of the perfect soldiers and Sebastian had come from around the corner. They had guns and were advancing quickly. Ludwig, Gilbert and Alfred had started to run down the hallway, but Feliciano was panicking, so I grabbed his arm and dragged him through a doorway.

"Mattie!" I heard Gilbert yell when he realized I wasn't behind him. I couldn't follow them because they could shoot us. The only reason they hadn't shot the other three was probably because Ludwig was nearly 'perfect', Alfred was close to 'perfect', and Gilbert was their only albino test subject. They couldn't afford to dispose of 'perfect' beings or rare specimens. Me and Feliciano were dispensable. It would be easy to pick up another Canadian, and Italians were the same. Neither of us were perfect, Feliciano wasn't even close.

Feliciano was whimpering softly so I held him closer, trying to comfort him, even though he could probably hear my heartbeat through the ratty pantsuit. I heard a single pair of boots marching toward us.

"Oh well… I guess we can let them go. We'll just have to retrieve them later. You two are fine for now. There are still a couple more of the subjects left. You get the privilege of becoming perfect. Those scoundrels who ran away will never get that chance." Sebastian's drawling voice was sharp and cut through my nerves. It chilled me to the bone, but I couldn't help but feel resigned.

Why did we start this anyway? Did we really need to mess up everything? I still don't want to become perfect. Not this kind of perfect. It'd be nice though, not having to worry about anything. But it's be breaking a promise. It wasn't even a promise, but I don't want to be a tool of a psychotic dictator. I'm sorry, Gilbert. I'm so sorry. I'm going to become perfect anyway. We didn't want this, but I guess it's alright, as long as you're free. You're the one who started this anyway. You deserve to keep on going. If anyone sees an albino named Gilbert, with a lonely look in his eyes, tell him I'm sorry.


End file.
